Just a Kiss
by TheStormyWeatherGirl
Summary: "You're a mess, Granger." he says. He can't help but stare at her face, her eyes so sad, and those lips. Those lips, he never thought he'd be staring at. HIATUS.  Currently obsessed with another fandom.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I have no idea how much time writing this story is going to take, but I already have everything lined up. I even have a timeline, I'm that much of a nerd. Haha. Just a tip, pay attention to the dates. You don't really need to figure things out, but I won't be writing a day-by-day story so the dates might help some people. :) BTW, these author's note ramblings of mine are important to understanding the flow of the story. I messed up something. So please, read them. :D

To show that I am dedicated to finishing this fanfic, here is a sneak peak from the future! :D Reviews help with how fast I write the chapters, another tip. So please, keep 'em coming. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**

**May 2, 2006 **

**8:17 P.M.**

"I'm fine. Quite..." _horrible _"well, actually." Hermione said. _Why do I say these things? Just tell him you miss him. Tell him you couldn't sleep last night. Or any of the past nights. Just tell him that the nightmares have come back. Tell him you still love him. Why are you so stupid Hermione Jean Granger. Why? _"I'm guessing you're doing well too?"

"Yes. I'm fantastic." he said, averting his gaze from the beautiful woman beside him on the last word.

Hermione took a sip of her champagne and looked at blond-haired man at her side. _He's great. Of course, he's fine! Look. He's already eyeing ladies. Clearly, those three years you had together were meaningless… those three wonderful years… no. This has got to stop. You told him to move on. To try his best. What?Did I expect him to say "no?" Actually, yes. But that's because you were hopeful not honest.. He's moved on. And you should too Hermione.. _

Draco intently stared at the punch bowl on the table only to have his eyes meet Astoria's sister and her friends. _Ugh. Just turn your head and talk to her. Just try, you can't avoid looking at her forever. You're Draco Malfoy, for God's sake! Just turn your head and try not to want to kiss her. She's looking at you, you know it. Just tell her… tell her you want her. Tell her that you'll still fight if she wants you too. Just tell her something!- _"So what in the world do you think this big announcement is?"

_Stupid. Stupid Malfoy._

Hermione turned her head towards the stage. That was the worst question he could have asked. Correction, that worst possible question he could have asked _**her**__._

Trying her best to keep her tears from falling, she answered:

"They're getting married."


	2. Works for Me

**Author's Note: **So... the first two chapters are going to serve as a backstory to the real story between our beloved couple and their future. I know, I know. Not much action between them yet. I just want to tie lose ends so that everything's perfect. Reviews would be a great post-Christmas gift. :) I don't even care if you **constructively** criticize it or just say it has potential. It's pretty short right now.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1, 1998<strong>

**10: 54 A.M.**

Hermione Granger stared at the barrier between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. She has been there for 30 minutes, just standing with her trunk cart and looking directly at the wall.

_Just go. You can't not go back and finish 7__th__ year. Hogwarts is home, regardless of what happened. _Hermione was at a crossroads. She could finish her 7th year or she can stay with Harry and Ron and accept the Ministry's job offer. A job at the Ministry at 19? She would become a legend.

Of course, she already is. It had just been four months since the end of the war. She became an instant celebrity, a hero, a household name, and a respected figure in the wizarding world. Not like she wanted any of it really.

She spent all of May and June with Harry, the Weasleys, and their other friends attending memorials and visiting people in the hospital. It was Harry's idea, and no one objected. They knew it was the least they could do for all of those who died and those who had been injured.

The only thing was, at the end of the day, they would have to go home and face their own losses as well.

Immediately after this she went to find her parents, and reestablished their memories. Fortunately, it went smoothly. She explained everything and apologized profusely for going behind their backs. Her parents were extremely upset but proud that she had risked her life but they knew they couldn't have stopped her.

For a while it was calm. Hermione was feeling normal and a bit peaceful, spending time with her family. Not until the end of August has she had the slightest confusing thought.

Her Hogwarts letter arrived.

It was late, probably because of the war, but it didn't matter. If it had arrived a month ago, she still wouldn't be sure if she would go or not. Her parents told her that they were fine whichever way she chooses, but it was a bit evident that they wanted her to stay a little longer. She told them goodbye on the 28th of August.

It wasn't exactly because she wanted to go; it was like she needed to. Needed to finish her education, needed to go back to a point where everything was fine. The problem was… she didn't know if she could.

And so there she was, standing in front of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, contemplating. She feels people staring at her, muggles and wizards alike. One student who was coming with a pad and pen towards her even halted when he noticed her state.

_Just do this. If you survived the war, you can survive going back. _She looked at the clock and noted that she only has 5 minutes to decide. _You can't stop now, you've made it this far. _

_Okay, I can do this. _In seven fast steps she was out of her comfort zone and back into her other world. The Hogwarts Express was in front of her.


	3. Broken Strings

**Author's Note:** I hope this closes up some things. :) Reviews make me happy. 

* * *

><p><strong>10:55 A.M.<strong>

"Hermione!" Hermione heard the second she stepped out of the barrier.

The first thing she saw was the striking sea of red hair rushing towards her. The youngest Weasley was clearly aggravated.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Ginny said, helping Hermione push the cart to the luggage coach.

"I told you, I needed a minute to buy something, we were too early anyway." She wasn't exactly lying.

"Oh yeah? What exactly was it that you needed to buy?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow at Hermione.

"Gum." Hermione smiled, pulling out a pack from her pocket. "See. I'm not lying."

"Yeah, and it took you thirty minutes. You left me handle all those first years! They are exhausting!" Ginny laughed. Ginny was appointed Prefect, even though she was already a seventh year. McGonagall selected a few seventh years to be added to the line-up since she needed all the help she could get with controlling the increasing number of new and returning students.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione laughed. "I just thought maybe the Head Boy would give the Prefects you're tasks."

"Your partner isn't even in there. Whoever he is." Ginny answered, hopping up the Prefects' carriage.

"Huh. Maybe he's just late." Hermione said, sitting down and smiling politely at the other Prefects.

**September 6, 1998**

**9:51 P.M. **

"HonestlyGinny, Idon'tthinkI'!" Hermione ranted as she and Ginny make their way back from Sunday patrol.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny asked. As far as she knows, they were talking about Ron and his love for chicken.

"She has all the time to talk to us about patrolling and our weekly duties but never for my questions?" Hermione said. "It has been six days, and the Head Boy still isn't here! Is she ever going to tell me where and who the bloody prat is?"

"Are you sure you're upset? Or are you just changing the subject?" Ginny taunted.

Hermione glared at red-haired girl beside her, a glare that could kill.

"Okay, okay. You _are_ upset. But you have been pretty mum about him, you know."

It's true. Hermione has not said a thing about their "break up." _Technically, it wasn't a break up._ _You and Ron never were together._

A week before school started Hermione received a letter from Molly, insisting that she visit them before she and Ginny leave for Hogwarts. At this point she was still undecided about continuing her education but also hasn't talked to Ron since leaving for her parents.

"_I can't… I can't do this right now. I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said. They were sitting outside, trying to get some quietness away from The Burrow._

"_I know." Hermione was surprised, and sad, and relieved all at the same time. She was disappointed; she thought he'd need her now more than ever. But she was also expecting it. The war damaged them all, and the victory doesn't take away the pain the damage inflicts. Even she didn't know what she wanted. _

"_They're all trying so hard to be happy because that's what he would have wanted. Mum's cooking all the time, Dad's showing us all those Muggle things, Bill's says they've been trying for a baby, and Ginny… Ginny has been the rock of this family." Ron sobbed, "But I know they see Fred all the time. 'Cause I do." _

"_I understand. I can't even imagine…" Hermione said, as she wiped a tear from Ron's face. She really couldn't imagine what they were going through. _

_They sat there for a while, both thinking whether ending this potentially lifelong romantic relationship is right. They both guess they'll know soon._

"_So!" she breathed, "Are you sure you don't want to come back?"_

"_Oh no. That I'm sure of." he laughed, happy that they could still have a light conversation. "An offer to be an Auror at the age of 18? I'd be barking mad to exchange that for school!"_

"_You know, I'm pretty sure that if I cried and begged I'd get Harry to come with me you know. What would you two do without me?" _

_He laughed and she laughed. That was a great night._

Hermione smiled as they turned the corner to the Head's room.

Ginny looked at Hermione and waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Hermione, did I lose you or something? Hermione!"

"Are you okay? I know I haven't been asking much, but… are you okay?"

It took a while but as they stop in front of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, Ginny answered, "I will be. Don't worry about me, worry about the skiving git."

Hermione murmured the password to the smiling Dumbledore. She was just going to say goodnight as the portrait swung when Ginny stopped her. "Hermione."

"Gin?" Hermione said, turning her head to look at the girl.

"I don't think the git's missing anymore." Ginny nodded to the Head's common room.

"What are you talki- " Hermione followed Ginny's gaze.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room.


	4. Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:** To old readers, you know what this part is. It was my trial/sneak peak for this whole story. Now, it's just another chapter. It's not the fourth though. It's still a year later from where the 3rd left off, so ignore this part if you're a new reader. (If you don't want spoilers!) I'm definitely filling in a few more chapters between this and Broken Strings. :) Reviews would make me write faster. Just saying. :)

* * *

><p><strong>June 25, 1999<strong>

**7:36 A.M.**

Hermione looked around her room. She knows that after everything that had happened in her life, a little goodbye to the school shouldn't so hard. But as she pushes the lid of her trunk close, she couldn't help but feel sentimental.

_I should be happy_. _Change is good. I'll say goodbye to Harry, say sorry to Ron, then go to university. Change is great_.

After discovering magic, Hermione had erased tertiary education from her priorities. College is a muggle thing and very few wizards do it. Her parents definitely don't expect her to. But on the 25th of the previous month she woke up certain that she had to go to college. She needed to.

Needed the time away, the time to heal.

She thought that if she just went back to being a student after the war, everything would go back to normal. Harry and Ron had their way of dealing with the memories; they focused on being aurors, catching people responsible for those innocent deaths. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't know how to handle it. So she did what she was doing before it all started. It didn't work.

**10: 24 P.M**

"Congrats again Hermione!" somebody shouted behind Hermione.

"Thanks!" she shouted towards the direction the voice came from.

It has been like this the whole night. People weaving in and out of the dance floor, occasionally getting a drink, then going back to jumping along with the crowd. Everyone except Hermione. At first she joined them, but immediately had to keep watch since she let every remaining prefect enjoy their graduation party.

The Great Hall glittered with colored candles that floated above the party goers. Bright disco balls danced along with the music, shattering the flow of light. Everyone's either dancing or eating, sometimes doing both. Trays full of alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks, sweets, and food, swirled around the silver round tables that replaced the long ones used for daily purposes.

"Hermione! Did you not see that guy hit on you?" Ginny said as she ran up to Hermione, out of breath from all the dancing.

"What? Who?" Hermione shouted, turning her head.

"The one who greeted you congratulations just now! He has walked past you six times the last hour, shouted "congratulations" to you thrice, and has been trying to talk to you since the party started!"

"Oh." She felt bad, but honestly couldn't remember the guy. Almost every 7th year had congratulated Hermione for graduating with top honors though. It was hard to keep tab on who's who, so she just answers a polite "thank you."

Ginny grabs a cocktail glass filled with neon green-colored fluid from a nearby tray and says "Drink."

"Uhh. No. What is that anyway?" Hermione asks, gently pushing Ginny's hand away.

"No idea." the redhead says as she gulps the liquid for herself. "More for me then."

"Ginevra Weasley! You were in charge of this! I can't believe McGonagall agreed to this. _I _can't believe _I_ agreed to the drinks!"

"Persuasion, my dear Hermione, is very powerful. Come on, live a little!" she says, shoving another drink to Hermione, this time one that changed color every three seconds. "Hey, you already seem a bit "out there" tonight. You can't even remember that guy's name. What's a drink going to do to you?"

"But I need to watch, and check the refreshments. And…"

"You're making excuses. Please, just drink. It's the last day of school. What else could happen?"

"Fine."

And that was the last of what she remembered from that party.

At least until after she saw him again.

**11:00 P.M.**

Draco sits on the grass, his back to one window of the Great Hall. He could faintly hear the happenings inside but noticed that the music has changed to something slower. He's been outside since the second hour of the party after chatting with a few friends and saying goodbye.

It's a breezy night, but not too chilly, just the way he likes it. The grass sways every now and then, and he touches its cold, smooth leaves every time it does so.

He was just about to grab his suit jacket laying beside him when he heard a familiar giggle to his right. It was Granger, clearly out-of-her-wits drunk.

The blond haired boy laughed, intoxicated himself.

"Oh. Malfoy." Hermione said, turning around, smiling. "Hello."

"You're drunk," he asserted," I didn't know you'd ever touch the stuff."

"I didn't too. But it. Is. Fun!" she laughed, running around and twirling with her arms up in the air. "The air's so cool. It feels… amazing. And the stars, they're beautiful."

Suddenly, Hermione stops and looks at the boy who she has shared a common room with for a year.

"What?" Draco asked. _She's probably going to shout at me. Like Pansy does when she gets drunk._

Walking up to Draco, she realized that she has never asked the boy about his plans. Well, they rarely talked about deep matters but they've patched up enough to nod and say a few words to each other. Everyone asked her, the Head Girl, "the Golden girl", of what she might do after Hogwarts. But it seemed that everyone just expected Draco Malfoy to do nothing.

"What are you going to do now, Malfoy?" she said, sitting beside him and staring straight into his piercing gray eyes.

Taken aback, he just answered, "What do you mean?"

"After Hogwarts. After all of this is behind us."

"I… have no idea. How 'bout you, Granger?"

"Leave." she told him. He looked at her, surprised. Only now does he realize that tears are streaking her cheeks. She was crying while running around a while ago. The red dress that was impeccably wrapped around her dainty body is now wrinkled. She looked as if she's abaout fly away any minute as her dress raises with the slight breeze. She looks like an angel. A broken one.

"You're a mess, Granger." he says. He can't help but stare at her face, her eyes so sad, and those lips. Those lips, he never thought he'd be staring at.

"I know. But that's why I'm leav… what are you… doi…"

Draco leans closer, and without another thought closes the gap between their lips.

And all of a sudden the world stopped.


End file.
